


Fallen, I Have Sunk So Low

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [11]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s08e16 The One Where Joey Tells Rachel, F/M, Supportive Joey, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel reacts exactly as Joey expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fall" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> The title comes from lyrics in Sarah McLachlan's song "Fallen."

When Joey tells Rachel that he’s falling in love with her, she doesn’t react as he had foolishly hoped. She reacts exactly as expected. When she says, "I love you so much, but—", Joey lowers his eyes and wishes he could fall into a hole beneath his chair to avoid her pitying gaze.

He stands and attempts to leave before tears fall from his eyes, but Rachel cries and begs him to stay. Joey sinks into his chair, hugs her, and promises her that she will never lose him.

Joey is falling, but he will never let Rachel down.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is exactly 100 Words in Microsoft Word.


End file.
